The invention relates to a building structure with at least an elevator.
FIG. 10 shows a conventional structure of building. On each floor in building 71, there is provided living area 72 which is divided into rooms, halls, corridors etc. if necessary. Elevator 73 passes through elevator shaft 74 and stops at designated floor. Door 76 which is fixed to a side wall of building 71 as an elevator entrance and exit is opened and closed in accordance with door 75 fixed to the elevator 73. Generally, in front of the elevator entrance, there is provided an elevator hall which is connected to each room through a corridor.
As described above, the conventional building has such a structure that elevator door 76 is connected directly to living area 72, accordingly, when a fire breaks out in living area 72 on a floor, the smoke gets into tunnel 74 through door 76 and tunnel 74 acts as if a chimney. In the conventional building, therefore, when a fire breaks out, it is not recommended to use and escape by elevator 73 which passes through tunnel 74 but by the emergency stairs. In a multistory building, however, considerable strength is needed to escape to the 1st floor through the escape stairs and it is almost impossible for the aged and the sick to do so.
FIG. 11 shows another building structure which is adopted in a building in a housing development. On each floor, as shown in the figure, living area 72 is divided into a plurality of independent rooms 72A, 72B etc. which are separated independently from the outdoors respectively. Rooms 72A, 72B have doors 82A, 82B respectively which face on a common corridor 81 leading to the elevator entrance door 76. 83 is a guardrail fixed to the upper end of side wall of corridor 81 for preventing the walkers from falling outdoors from corridor 81 which is connected directly to the outdoors, in other words, which has no upper side walls separating from the outdoors.
In this structure, even if the fire breaks out in one of living areas 72A and 72B, smoke gets away outdoors through the opening of corridor 81 and does not get into tunnel 74.
In this structure, however, since tunnel 74 faces on room 72A through a wall, when the fire breaks out in room 72A and the wall is broken down by the flame and heat, the smoke, burning gas, heat, flame etc. get into tunnel 74. Also, because corridor 81 is open to the weather and has almost the same environment as the outdoors, it is substantially impossible to use corridor 81 as a living area. Accordingly, the conventional structure can not be employed in buildings for the department stores, business offices, companies etc.